


FE One-Shot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Coping, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Give me ideas please, Grieving, I mean, M/M, Mid-Canon, Mid-Revelations, Post-Birthright, Post-Canon, Requests, Suggestions, aus are cool, i just need ideas, i will take any fe fates or awakening couple, infinite fluff, you can't have fluff without angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A selection of couple one-shots for Fire Emblem Fates/Awakening





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this whenever I get ideas, with whatever couples I happen to write for. stories 1,000 words or more will get their own things, but anything under that will go here in its own chapter~

I do have to have something here! So how about I ask once again for requests :'0

I'm all for gay or straight couples from either Fates or Awakening,, be forewarned I'm better at writing some chars than others but the point of this is to get better~

 

My favorite characters from Awakening are Henry, Ricken, Nowi, Chrom, Gaius, Lon'qu, and Tharja, and I think I can write them all decently so if ya have any pairings including one (or two!) of them then I'd love to write them!

From Fates my favorites/best to write are Leo, Takumi, Niles, Laslow, Peri, Kaden, and Keaton. 

I'm also up for most of the second-gen characters from either game, particularly anything with Morgan, Kana, Forrest, Selkie, or Velouria because they are my precious children :"3

 

I'm interested in couples, prompts, or both, so give me anything you got TvT I want to fill this thing up as soon as I can~!

 

 

although there are some characters i'm not that into;; mostly not any non-playable characters, but like, please no Arthur or Azama. sorry if you're a fan but I really hate those guys T-T


	2. Of What Has Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly crowned King Leo is surprised to find that one of his deceased siblings' retainers has yet to leave the castle.
> 
> A request from miserabysmal for Post-Birthright ending Leo/one of Xander or Elise's retainers. Brief mention of Niles/Camilla, just because I like their supports and I needed an excuse for them to be gone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one tag usernames on here?? I'm stupid someone save me lol  
> Since I'm honestly not a big fan of Effie and Arthur is straight-up my least favorite playable character in the game (sorry but I just can't stand his face), I decided to go with Laslow/Leo.  
> "But Sin, doesn't Laslow go home after the game ends?"  
> ...Leave me alone, I love Laslow. -w-  
> Besides that, this caught my eye because I adore Leo and I adore both of Xander's retainers, so yuppers~ Let's see how angsty tomato king clashes with interdimensional flirty dancer, shall we?

The castle was empty.

 

Well, empty was a strong word. Obviously there were still people there; the maids, butlers, and cooks remained, and there were a fair bit of them, so it wasn't really devoid of _people_ , so much as of activity. Of heart. How often Leo had passed the courtyard, half-expecting to still hear his elder brother practicing his sword technique? At this point, he had lost count. And though a year ago he would have given anything to be able to read in the library without his excitable little sister's interruptions, but now he couldn't focus on any of his texts without missing her begging him to come join one of her childish tea parties.

 

Normally, he would depend on his retainers to keep him (albeit irritatingly) occupied, but upon the war's end Odin had bid him a long-winded 'thank you and farewell' speech, then disappeared without a trace. As for Niles, he and Camilla were off touring the country as a newlywed royal couple, as well as reviving hopes for Nohrian citizens in the aftermath of destruction. 

 

This left the new king essentially alone within the dark hallways of Castle Krakenburg, having only his own thoughts to occupy him. Unfortunately, his thoughts were the one thing Leo had always striven to avoid, as they were rarely hopeful and never comforting. But he knew that eventually he would have to accept reality, and as there was nobody here to witness it, there was no better time than the present to go over all of the events of the last few months.

 

He strolled through the corridor, willing himself to open one of the doors that had remained long shut, praying for the gods to give him the strength to look into the past without crumbling under the weight of it. Leo had always been good at doing exactly as he was told the way he was expected: sans regret, sans guilt, sans pity. But he always held on with the will of his siblings beside him, and knowing that two of them were gone made his emotions feel like a flood of water against a long-neglected dam. Anything could break him now. He just had to be strong enough to- he just had to open a door for a moment- he just had to- to-

 

Leo turned on his heel and walked briskly back down the hallway. He had overestimated himself. No, he was just too busy for this- yes, that was it; he would just come back later. For now he had to go attend to his duties, and-

 

In one of the rooms, a crash echoed out.

 

The king spun back around almost instantly, his heart skipping a beat. He shoved his first thought down in his head-  _they're gone, they're dead, they're not here anymore-_ and stepped warily towards the side of the hallway the sound had emanated from. It was most likely a thief, trying to break into the castle while most of its residents weren't there. He considered going for a guard, but thought against it. He had his magic, he could take a lowly rat out on his own.

 

He yanked the door open, prepared to attack, only to stop mid-spell at the person before him. The man stared back at him in surprise from where he sat at a desk, clearly startled by his sudden entrance.

 

Leo leaned back against the doorframe. "...Laslow. You're still here?"

 

The dancer tapped his quill anxiously against his paper. "K-king! Yes, I am. My apologies, should I not be? I can leave the castle, it would only take a few minutes to pack my things-"

 

Leo held up a hand to stop him. "That's not what I meant. Having fulfilled your duties as my brother's retainer until... You were no longer required," he said, not able to articulate the well-known truth properly without choking up. "It is part of your contract that you may live here as long as you desire to. I simply assumed you had left with Odin and Selena."

 

Laslow stood up. "I intended to, but I couldn't bring myself to leave this place. It's become a second home of sorts, and I don't wish to leave under the circumstances fate has provided. If that makes any sense," he added quickly.

 

The blonde nodded slowly. "I understand. I must admit- and tell no one I'm saying this, or Gods have pity on your soul- I feel much better knowing that I'm not alone here. And I apologize for the sudden interruption, I didn't expect to find anyone else still living here."

 

"No apologies needed, your majesty," Laslow replied with a sheepish smile. "I should have informed you sooner."

 

"You can call me by my name, you know."

 

"King Leon?"

 

"Leo," he laughed, for the first time in a long while. "You've earned enough of my respect over the past few years for me to consider you at least _some_ kind of friend, wouldn't you agree? You needn't be so formal."

 

"Right. Very well. Thank you, Leo. It's quite an honor." Laslow gave a slight bow, triggering another small laugh from the king.

 

"No thanks required. If you wouldn't mind meeting me for tea at some point in the next few days, perhaps we could speak more. It would be nice... To talk about my brother. With someone who knew him perhaps better than me," Leo murmured.

 

The dancer bowed again in spite of himself. (It was a habit. He couldn't  _not_ be polite.) "Of course. And I doubt that. He often spoke of you when we were sparring. I'm sure you were closer to Prince Xander than I ever was."

 

"I appreciate the thought. Until then."

 

Leo smiled softly and turned around, closing the door behind him.

 

Then he moved on to the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huff  
> puff  
> aaaaaaaghhhh that wasn't nearly as much as i wanted to write  
> i'll have to give them a more fluffy, romantic bit later~
> 
> oh look, Laslow got a pretty person to have tea with him. proof that there are gods. (well, there was other proof, but for once it didn't come in the form of someone being possessed by a dragon. we all know the poor guy has had enough of that.)


	3. Step, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their many differences, Laslow and Keaton have become close friends. For the most part, this has meant nothing more than occasionally hanging out, talking, or fighting together on the battlefield.  
> ...So why does Keaton suddenly want Laslow to teach him how to dance?
> 
> A request from erihan that was simply Laslow teaching Keaton how to dance. I suppose it could technically have meant romantic or platonic, but would I really be me if I wrote an entire story about two dudes dancing together that were JUST FRIENDS? XD  
> Also, referenced Silas/Kaze just because I needed a minor background couple and that was the one my friend picked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do something other than All These Years, and as always the requests are there for me. (I do plan on doing all of them at some point, just so you know).  
> I didn't feel comfortable writing this until I'd gotten their A support, which I did a few days ago in Revelations. On that note, this takes place in Revelations. Because Conquest hurts my heart ;;  
> Without further ado, enjoy my gay dance fluff~

When you're surrounded by tragedy, the best you can do is fill every second of your day to distract yourself.

Laslow spent most of his time serving Lord Xander, especially after the war started. A lot of his free moments were taken hanging out with Odin and Selena, because, well.  _Reasons._ That much should have been obvious. Also, tea with pretty girls- well. Trying to get pretty girls to have tea with him. There wasn't really a difference. 

Keaton was usually hanging out with Kaden. That, or he was searching for new treasures. Both of which took up quite a bit in his schedule- not that he had a schedule. Keaton was never the type who would keep a schedule. The point was, he was very busy. 

Neither of them had a lot of free time left over. Between basic necessities (eating, sleeping, the like) and their personal everyday activities, there was maybe an hour or so of extra free time left over for both of them. 

And by sheer lucky (or perhaps unlucky, depending upon whom in the army you were asking) circumstance, that hour or so always coincided for both of them. 

Who would have guessed. 

Due to this and plain boredom, Keaton and Laslow found themselves spending a but of time together each day. They soon grew to know each other pretty well, and though there were a few... _Uncoordinated_ interests ("No, Keaton, I do not want to see your treasure collection." "Are you sure?" "After being asked something four times a person tends to be fairly sure, yes."), they got along quite nicely. They weren't best friends by any means- those slots had already been filled by Kaden and Odin, respectively- but they were _some_ kind of friends for sure. They hung out together sometimes just to shoot the breeze- maybe Laslow sitting under a tree, Keaton almost falling out of said tree in attempts to retrieve some pinecone he found interesting, or Keaton on a "run" (really it was often more of an easily sidetracked walk) through the woods near camp while Laslow tagged along to keep him from getting lost because Kaden couldn't be there to do it.

But most of the time it was in the wide, sunny field about a mile from the castle in the Deeprealms where they met. At first it was simply coincidence- Keaton liked to lay in the grass and bask in the sun whenever he was in that limbo between awake and tired enough to sleep, plus, there were some interesting bugs and rocks on the ground around there. Laslow, on the other hand, found it a good place to practice his dancing, especially after he had been...  _evicted_ from his previous spot in the forest. (Needless to say, some people did  _not_ appreciate being interrupted during a make-out session.) (But really, Laslow would have never expected those two to end up together, much less go on a kissing rendevous.) (He still had a hard time looking Silas or Kaze in the eye.)

Actually, for awhile neither of them knew the other was there. It was a rather big field, after all. But one day, Keaton happened to notice the quiet dancer at work, and decided to watch.

When the routine appeared finished, he applauded and whistled, impressed. This, naturally,  _scared the living shit_ out of Laslow, who wasn't a big fan of... Well, having fans. At least not fans who apparently sat and stared at him for a solid ten minutes without making their presence known. It was, quite frankly, rude. Also terrifying. But mostly just  _rude_.

When he pointed this out in a flustered, huffy voice, Keaton just shrugged in apology before instantly going into a ramble about how cool Laslow was for being able to dance like that. While this frustrated the dancer to no end- ("Were you even listening to me?!")- he subtly appreciated the compliments. At the end of it all, the wolfskin pinned on another hasty "Sorry for kind of stalking you," to which Laslow sighed.

"It doesn't... _really_ matter, I suppose. You just startled me. Besides, I got kind of used to people secretly watching me dance back home."

Keaton's ear twitched curiously. "Were you famous or something where you came from?"

Laslow tried and failed to hide his flinch, instantly realizing his mistake. "N-no, not at all! I just, um, some friends used to... Nevermind. It's not important. I barely remember it anyway, heh."

That answer seemed good enough for Keaton. "Oh, okay."

Laslow let out a soft breath of relief when the wolfskin turned to head back towards camp, only to jump again when he suddenly spun around.

"Do you practice here often?"

"I- Yes, I guess so?"

Keaton nodded, eyes shining. "Awesome. I'd love to watch you again, if you don't mind."

"I'm not sure that I..." Laslow stopped midsentence, figuring it wouldn't do him any good.

After all, Keaton was already gone.

* * *

In the weeks following that incident, Keaton often wouldn't leave Laslow alone in the field.

He'd talk on and on, always trying to keep a conversation going about some 'treasure' he'd found or something hilarious somebody had said, even on days when Laslow clearly was not interested in hearing about- or  _seeing_ , for that matter- 'this incredible spider'.

The only time Keaton would shut up was when Laslow was actually dancing. Then, he'd sit still and silent, mildly in awe, determined not to break the swordsman's concentration. Laslow wasn't sure what the wolfskin found so fascinating about his routines, but he shrugged it off. Maybe the shapeshifting tribes didn't have dancing, or at least not like this. It could just be fascinated curiosity- that made a lot of sense for someone like Keaton, after all.

A few months into this arrangement, the two were evidently growing closer. They sometimes hung out outside of the field, and occasionally they'd sit together in the mess hall or fight alongside each other on the battlefield. Though it wasn't much, it was noticable, and only somewhat begrudgingly, Laslow accepted that he and this rambunctious dog person had become friends. Granted, he still didn't like being presented with bugs or twigs, but he didn't find Keaton's exuberance nearly as overwhelming or vaguely annoying as he first had. It was a nice feeling, he decided.

Yet still, despite Keaton's obvious enchantment by his dancing, he never once expected the request that came on a particularly sunny day in the field.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

Laslow snapped to attention, instantly giving his friend a dubious look. "What?"

"I wanna dance like you," the wolfskin said simply. "It's really cool. And for once neither of us have anything else to do today, so why not?"

"O...kay." Laslow spoke slowly, trying to sort out how he should respond. "I guess I can... But it relies a lot on natural balance and the like. I've been doing it for years, so you probably won't be able to pick it all up very quickly."

"Eh, I'm sure I'll do fine," Keaton replied nonchalantly, though his tail was clearly wagging with excitement. "I'm a quick learner."

"Whatever you say," Laslow mumbled doubtfully, standing up. "I suppose... It would probably be easier starting out showing you how to dance with a partner, so the steps are easier to mimic. Then, when you're good at that, you can learn some more complex individual steps."

Keaton just nodded, also standing. "Whatever you say."

After a good five minutes of, "Put your feet there... And your hands on- no, waist, not shoulders. Yes, but if you want to learn how to- just listen to me, this is how most people learn. I most certainly  _would_ know, do you want to learn or not? Shut up!" Laslow was able to direct Keaton into the proper position for a basic waltz. It wasn't ideal, but he didn't trust the wolfskin to safely coordinate his way through an independent routine, so it'd have to do.

"Just follow the beat I set," he ordered. "One, two, three, four; one, two, three, four..."

* * *

 Keaton was  _awful_ at dancing.

"I'm  _never_ gonna learn," he wailed as he flopped backwards onto the grass. They'd been practicing for a little over three hours, and the wolfskin still couldn't do more than two steps correctly before he tripped up or missed a beat.

"You're just an amateur, that's all." Laslow tried to sound reassuring, but he was visibly exhausted from trying to keep his friend in line with the moves. 

"That's just a cheap way of excusing how bad I am. Be honest, how did I do?" Keaton huffed.

Laslow visibly winced. "You're..."

Keaton tilted his chin up defiantly. "Just say it already."

"Horrible," Laslow admitted, sighing. "But still, I'm sure you'll get better with time."

"Sure, whatever," the wolfskin muttered, crossing his arms. "Besides, it doesn't matter if I get better after a long time. It'll probably be too late by then anyways."

The dancer peered at him, guilty. "Sorry."

"For what? You have literally no reason to be sorry for me."

"I don't know. Just, sorry." Laslow looked up at the sky, where the sun was only just starting to sink. They'd probably have to head back soon... "Why did you want to learn so badly in the first place? Why would taking a long time make it 'too late'?"

Keaton huffed something quietly to himself, turning away. "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"You'd think it was stupid," Keaton hissed.

"Trust me, I won't think it's stupid," Laslow promised. "I know a lot about... Being desperate to be able to accomplish something, for reasons a lot of people don't get. And feeling like you're constantly running out of time."

Keaton sagged a little, letting his shoulders droop. "I wanted to impress somebody..."

Laslow perked up in surprise at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's-" Keaton stared at the ground, blushing slightly. "He's such an elegant person. And he only likes pretty things. He's all about beauty... I thought if I could do something beautiful too, like dance the way you do, he'd notice me. I know that he thinks I'm kind of... Odd."

"I see. Is it..." Laslow paused. He was definitely right, he knew he had to be, but it still made him a little angry to think it for some reason. It put a bad taste in his mouth. "Is it Kaden?"

Of course it was. Keaton hung out with him all the time- he was probably totally in love with him. It made sense, didn't it? It made all the sense in the world.

"What? No."

The blatancy in Keaton's voice was disturbingly convincing. He sounded almost shocked that that was Laslow's first thought, which in turn confused the dancer infinitely. Then who in Gods' names could it-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _"Me?"_ he squeaked.

The wolfskin didn't answer.

"Keaton, do you-"

" _Yes_ ," Keaton growled. "I like you. I might even love you. I know it's stupid, because I'm pretty much just the annoying little puppy that follows you around, but I-"

"That's not what I was trying to say," Laslow interrupted.

Keaton stopped, his face flushing a darker shade of red. "Oh."

"What I was _going_ to say," Laslow continued, "was... Keaton, do you mind if- if I kiss you?"

"What? I- No. I would not mind. At all."

"Good," Laslow said. "That would have been... Disappointing, to say the least."

It certainly wasn't disappointing when he leaned in.

 

Needless to say, Keaton was a far better kisser than he was dancer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *anxious mumbling* i don't know how to properly write a good ending kissss hhhhhh  
> i hope that sounded as cool as i imagined it and not just like the cheesey last-ditch line that it actually is  
> I really like the supports for these two, and I just love them both in general, especially Laslow (to whom I am married in my current playthrough, he's so precious I ship him with literally everyone help).  
> As usual I am still open for requests! Comment them anywhere on this post, or on one of my other ones... Honestly as long as I get them I don't care where they come from XD especially cheesey gay couple stuff, I'm weak for it and other than parent drama it's the only thing I'm good at :'3


End file.
